Crossplay Complex
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que Halloween para organizar una fiesta de disfraces? Todo parece ir normal, hasta que un misterioso sujeto saca a bailar a Ciel quien, luego de quedar inconsciente, despierta atado a la cama de Alois Trancy. AloisxCiel ClaudexSebas


Hola a todos! Aquí presentándose Helena Cullen de Hale con su nuevo fanfic de Kuroshitsuji. Me llevó días escribirlo pero estoy más que satisfecha con el resultado. Bueno, éste fanfic es en correspondencia a un reto que me dejó alguien sin cuenta. El reto consistía en escribir un fanfic AloisxCiel ambientado en halloween. Obviamente no pasa como en la serie, lo único que se mantiene de ello es la fiesta de disfraces. Bueno, la cuestión es que este fanfic está dedicado a esa persona que me retó a escribirlo y también está dedicado a una chica muy buena onda que conocí hace poquito y que hace cosplay de Alois, así que Naru Yuki etc. (es muy largo de escribir xDD), este fanfic también va dedicado a vos, espero que te guste. No tengo nada más que aclarar, lean tranquilos y nos vemos abajo =)  
**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, este es un fanfic escrito por diversión, de fan para fans.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive había despertado tranquilo aquel día. Durante la noche se llevaría a cabo una fiesta de halloween en la mansión Trancy y había sido invitado, por lo que debía asistir, pero no estaba preocupado, después de todo Sebastian se encargaría de todo, siempre se encargaba de todo. El mayordomo había ido por la mañana junto a la prometida del joven, Elizabeth Middleford, mejor conocida como Lizzie, a comprar los disfraces. La muchacha había insistido en que el conde los acompañara pero éste simplemente se negó, aludiendo a que debía cumplir con responsabilidades que ya había terminado, como la eterna firma de papeles que había llevado a cabo el día anterior. Simplemente tenía ganas de estar solo un rato. Mala idea, definitivamente, **muy **mala idea. Y allí se encontraba Ciel ahora, observando con la boca abierta el disfraz que Sebastian y Lizzie le habían comprado, disfraz que el claramente **no** se pondría. Miró irritado al mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**Crossdressing Complex**

-¿¡No me pudieron haber comprado un simple disfraz de Drácula o algo por el estilo! No sé… ¡hombre lobo!-exclamó Ciel, sumamente molesto.  
-La señorita Middleford quería verlo de María Antonieta mi lord, tuve que detenerla pero no se conformó con menos que esto-le explicó Sebastian-. Quizá debería habernos acompañado esta mañana, de ser así esto no habría sucedido…  
-¿Me estás echando la culpa?-lo miró el conde, temblando suavemente de rabia.  
-No, claro que no, yo tan solo digo que podría haber sido una posibilidad-respondió inocentemente el morocho.  
-No hay manera en que me ponga **eso**.  
-¿De verdad? La señorita Middleford puso todo su empeño en buscar un disfraz de halloween adecuado para usted, quería algo… distinto, por así decirlo. Ella asistirá a la fiesta de esta noche y se verá muy, **muy** decepcionada…

Ciel miró con repugnancia el disfraz que Sebastian había colocado sobre su cama. ¿Cuál era el problema de todo aquello? Aquel era un disfraz de mujer, y la última vez que Ciel se hubo disfrazado de mujer no tuvo una experiencia… plácida, un idiota casi lo había vendido en una subasta de esclavas. En esta ocasión el vestido era aún más provocador que el de la última vez. Siendo realistas, ni siquiera Lizzie se pondría uno de sus adorados vestidos largos y pomposos en la noche de brujas. Aquel era un vestido corto, de color negro. Tres cinturones anchos lo atravesaban el torso de manera que probablemente lo estrangularía más tarde. Contaba con dos polleras superpuestas, la de arriba era simplemente una extensión del vestido, cosida por abajo, la segunda era andrajosa y un poco más larga que la negra, tenía una tonalidad grisácea, de modo que los jirones de ésta podrían verse por debajo de la otra. El vestido tenía manga larga, unas mangas que se iban ensanchando conforme se acercaban a la muñeca. No tenía hombros, pero dos cinturones colocados a modo de breteles impedirían que el vestido se le callera por falta de pechos. Para acompañar al bonito conjunto le habían traído también un collar negro de cuero con cadenas, unas medias de red y unas botas góticas, como si ya de por sí el simple vestido no fuera una tortura para él. Acarició suavemente una cadena que colgaba por la pollera, era fina y colgaba de dos pequeños broches con forma de calavera que la prenda tenía. Suspiró resignado.

-¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Lizzie cuando compró esto?-refunfuñó.  
-Yo creo que le pareció gracioso y que pensó que se divertiría al verlo, no creo que lo hiciera con mala intención.  
-Desde luego que no, Lizzie jamás haría nada por hacerme daño-dijo Ciel, para luego suspirar nuevamente-. Lo que no me hace ninguna gracia es tener que ir **así** vestido a la casa de **ese** sujeto.  
-Si se refiere a Trancy no creo que haya ningún problema, está algo loco, no lo niego, pero no creo que sea peligroso. Tan solo es un crío que cree que esto es un juego. Me recuerda a alguien…  
-¿Estás insinuando que…?-el último de los Phantomhive le dedicó a Sebastian una de sus furiosas miradas pero el mayordomo tan solo sonrió divertido.  
-No, yo no he insinuado nada mi lord, tan solo decía por decir. Ahora, si me disculpa… será mejor que vaya a preparar su almuerzo, no quiero que se retrase justamente el día de hoy que tenemos una fiesta a la cual ir. Recuerde que como heredero único de los Phantomhive no puede rechazar un compromiso así.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, tan solo márchate-refunfuñó Ciel, dejándose caer en la cama junto al disfraz para luego observar el lugar donde segundos antes había estado parado su mayordomo. Se preguntaba si en verdad había sido idea de Lizzie elegir aquel disfraz… a veces las ideas de Sebastian llegaban a asustarlo.

* * *

Faltaban tan solo dos horas para el baile, todo estaba preparado en la mansión Trancy, el único problema era el mismo Alois. Sus sirvientes sabían que tan solo estaba emocionado, pero aquello excedía ya los límites sospechados, como que siguiera así no podría ir a la fiesta por el estado de agotamiento en el que se encontraría. Era la tercera vez consecutiva que hacía el amor con Claude. Adoraba a su mayordomo y se comportaba como un crío con él, y aunque el sirviente era en ese caso quien llevaba el ritmo de la situación, estaba muy en claro quién era el amo y quién era el perro.

-Haa… aa… C-Claude… m-más…-gimió Alois, mientras Claude lo sujetaba de las caderas, moviéndolo a un ritmo continuo. De pronto su excitada mirada se volvió dura y tomó al morocho de los cabellos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos-. Y esta vez quiero que te corras adentro mío.  
-Pero… su alteza…-intentó razonar el sirviente, ganándose una bofetada como premio.  
-Cállate y hazlo… ¿o te atreverás a desobedecer una orden directa de mi persona?-preguntó el rubio, divertido. Claude lo penetró nuevamente y la petulante sonrisa se borró de su rostro, el cual se contrajo por el placer mientras una horda de nuevos gemidos brotaba de los labios de Trancy-. C-Claude… aa… aa… me… me encan…ta…  
-Me correré dentro de usted pero prométame que ésta será la última vez, necesita alistarse para el baile-lo sobornó el demonio, quien a pesar de estar excitado tenía más control sobre su voz que el niño.  
-L-lo prome… aa… prome… aa… aa…-intentó decir el rubio, pero en ese momento todo su cuerpo se tensó por un momento y lo único que brotó de sus labios fue un glorioso grito de placer al sentir el semen de Claude en su interior. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, agitado, y permaneció allí unos instantes, recuperando el aliento, mientras el mayordomo salía de él-. Lame…  
-¿Disculpe?-inquirió el sirviente, creyendo haber escuchado mal.  
-Lame, quiero que lamas tu semen, está chorreando por mis piernas, ¿verdad? Pues lámelo-dijo el otro, disfrutando de la cara que Claude tenía al momento de rebajarse a hacer lo que su amo pedía. El sentir la lengua del morocho en una zona como aquella fue toda una nueva experiencia para él, pero para su sorpresa no volvió a excitarse, quizás porque ya se había corrido tres veces en la última hora. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, tras unos minutos en los que la lengua de Claude no abandonó aquel lugar, se incorporó, cerrando las piernas-. Iré a bañarme y a prepararme para la fiesta, dile a Hannah que cambie las sábanas, esta noche tendré a un invitado especial.  
-¿El conde Phantomhive?  
-Ahá-asintió Alois, divertido.  
-¿Cree que Sebastian Michaelis consentirá algo como eso?-preguntó Claude, sorprendido por la ingenuidad que su amo demostraba en ocasiones.  
-Ese no es mi problema sino el tuyo Claude-repuso el rubio, dando vuelta la situación, y sin decir más, se marchó al baño anexado a su habitación.

* * *

Eran las veintiuna horas cuando Ciel Phantomhive ingresó al salón principal de la mansión Trancy. Le gustaba hacerse rogar pero su carácter no le permitía darse el lujo de llegar más que media hora tarde. Cuando entró al salón, escoltado por su fiel mayordomo y sus otros sirvientes, no pudo ni dar dos pasos antes de que su prometida, que llevaba un bonito vestido indio, se arrojara a sus brazos tirándolo al suelo de la emoción.

-¡Ciel te ves tan mono!-exclamó la rubia, apachurrando a su prometido en un fuerte abrazo-. De verdad lo usaste, no puedo creerlo. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo Ciel?-el conde estuvo a punto de echarle encima todo su mal humor, pero el hecho de que: punto número uno, era su prometida, y punto número dos, la chica no lo había hecho para burlarse de él sino porque en verdad pensaba que se vería mono, le hicieron callarse la boca y tragarse sus palabras.  
-Claro que no estoy enfadado contigo Lizzie…-murmuró el chico, acariciando el cabello de la niña-. Pero ya quítate de encima, nos están mirando.  
-¿Hm? Ah sí, lo siento Ciel-se disculpó Elizabeth, tomando la mano que Sebastian le había ofrecido y poniéndose de pie. La chica se fijó entonces en él, no había cambiado en absoluto, ni siquiera llevaba un traje diferente-. Sebastian-san, se supone que esta es una fiesta de disfraces… ¿dónde está su disfraz?  
-Lo llevo puesto, mi estimada señorita-sonrió el mayordomo.  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó ella, sorprendida.  
-Así es, estoy disfrazado de mago, tan solo que he hecho desaparecer mi sombrero y no recuerdo cómo hacerlo regresar-se excusó el morocho, a lo que Lizzie, siempre inocente, comenzó a aplaudir impresionada.  
-¡Wow Sebastian-san, así que también eres mago! A veces creo que puedes hacer lo que sea, como un ángel o algo así.

De pronto un vals comenzó a sonar, inundando con su armoniosa melodía a todo el salón. Lizzie sonrió feliz y tomó a Paula de la muñeca, llevándola a bailar con ella a sabiendas de que a Ciel no le agradaba mucho bailar, más tarde tendría tiempo de insistirle para que bailaran juntos una pieza lenta o algo. Ciel se quedó allí, solo junto a Sebastian, sus otros sirvientes parecían haber desaparecido. El muchacho, algo incómodo, se acomodó la peluca que llevaba. No era muy larga pero de igual forma le molestaba. Era una peluca del mismo color que su cabello, Sebastian había arreglado la que él había utilizado ya en una ocasión, desmechándola un poco para que quedara más acorde al traje que llevaba en ese momento.

De pronto un joven enmascarado se acercó a él y besó su mano para luego arrastrarlo a la pista de baile sin darle tiempo a reponerse de la sorpresa. Intentó separarse de aquel sujeto que ahora lo guiaba en el vals, sin éxito alguno, lo tenía muy bien sujeto, como si supiera que trataba con un hombre o con una mujer muy fuerte. El conde captó la mirada de su prometida a través de la gente, pero ella simplemente sonrió y lo animó a seguir bailando. Fue así que decidió seguirle la corriente a aquel extraño, que por lo menos no estaba tocándole el trasero como cualquier otro podría haber hecho.

La música finalizó con una gran tonada y todos aplaudieron. El misterioso caballero enmascarado hiso una reverencia y luego tomó a Ciel de la mano, guiándolo hacia fuera de la pista. Justo en ese momento, uno de los trillizos pasaba por allí ofreciendo bebidas, por lo que el joven tomó dos copas y le tendió una a Phantomhive. Sin siquiera abrir la boca para decirle unas palabras, levantó la copa como ofreciendo un brindis en su honor y la chocó suavemente contra la de Ciel, ambos sonrieron como si se entendieran sin la necesidad de inútiles palabras y bebieron todo el contenido de sus copas.

-Así que… Ciel-kun-dijo finalmente el desconocido, y al escuchar aquella voz el conde sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna. Intentó ponerse a la defensiva pero notó que su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Miró a su alrededor, Lizzie y Paula seguían bailando, sus sirvientes estaban muy lejos de donde él se encontraba en aquel instante, pero lo que más lo asustó es que Sebastian no estaba a la vista. Poco a poco sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo, todo le daba vueltas y perdía fuerza, lo habían drogado. Lo último que vio Ciel antes de perder el conocimiento fue la marca que ahora se dejaba ver pues Alois Trancy le sacaba la lengua, divertido.

* * *

-Dime que es lo que quieres de mí…-la voz de Sebastian sonaba gélida, podría haber provocado el desmayo de cualquier chica inocente.  
-Siempre tan frío… ¿qué no puedes pasar un momento de tu miserable vida sin pensar en ese chiquillo?-lo provocó Claude, con un tinte burlón en su tono de voz-. Apuesto a que ya lo has probado. Una vez que uno prueba el cuerpo de su amo siente un ansia que lo corrompe y entonces el alma pierde todo su interés.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, mostrándose indiferente ante las provocaciones del otro. Lo cierto es que la imagen de su joven amo disfrutando con sus caricias se había dibujado en su mente y ahora un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.  
-Oh, yo sé muy bien que sabes a lo que me refiero-respondió el otro, y de pronto Sebastian se vio preso entre sus brazos, con la espalda pegada contra un árbol.

Claude comenzó a mordisquear y a succionar su cuello. Aquello tenía sus pros y sus contras, por un lado se notaba que aquel no era su joven amo, pero por otro aquel sujeto mostraba un control exquisito, mejor dicho, era un demonio al igual que él, sabía exactamente qué puntos lo excitaban y de qué manera lo hacían. No pareció preocuparse por la gente que podía aparecer por allí de un momento a otro, y es que estaban en el amplio bosque que rodeaba a la mansión Trancy, no muy lejos de ésta, un sentimiento de euforia se había apoderado de Faustus y ahora no temía a nada. Sebastian conocía perfectamente aquella sensación, era la misma sensación que se apoderaba de él cada vez que tenía sexo con Ciel. Una gran corriente de lujuria azotó a Claude, quien comenzó a desabrochar el saco de su presa. Quizás no parecía así pero tenía muy clara su misión, tenía que mantener a Sebastian apartado de Ciel Phantomhive a toda costa.

* * *

Cuando Ciel abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el baile. La música aún se oía a lo lejos por lo cual supuso que seguía en la mansión, aunque en algún lugar alejado del salón principal. Miró a su alrededor. Su ojo izquierdo aún seguía vendado como lo habían arreglado para el disfraz. Intentó quitarse las vendas para llamar a Sebastian y fue recién entonces que se percató de lo débil que estaba. De pronto todo volvió a su memoria y recordó lo que había pasado. Un extraño lo había sacado a bailar tomándolo por una chica, o eso pensó en un principio, ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido planeado. Escuchó una risa proveniente de algún punto de la habitación. Sus sentidos no estaban funcionando a la perfección y aún se sentía mareado pero eso no le impedía reconocer la fuente de aquella risa, y, efectivamente, segundos después Alois Trancy entró en su campo de visión, con su sonrisa tan altanera.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! Vaya, vaya, Ciel Phantomhive vestido como una adorable niña. ¿Qué no se te ocurrió ningún otro disfraz?-se burló Alois-. Debo admitir que tu prometida se veía hermosa con aquel vestidito de india, aunque la pobrecita es tan tonta que ni siquiera se debe haber dado cuenta de tu ausencia.  
-Déjame en paz… ¡Sebast…!-intentó gritar, pero una fuerte bofetada lo dejó algo perdido.  
-Ni se te ocurra llamar a tu mayordomo Ciel, o tendré que amordazarte-le advirtió Alois, volviendo a abofetearlo, quizá por diversión o quizá porque deseaba dejarlo atontado y sabía que Phantomhive no era estúpido-. Además, también preparé algo especial para él… no te preocupes Ciel, en este mismo momento tu querido Sebastian debe estar disfrutando de las calientes caricias de Claude, y no puedo negarlo, es muy bueno en ello.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-inquirió el conde una vez recuperado, no pensaba dejársela fácil, después de todo no en vano llevaba el apellido Phantomhive, lucharía hasta el final-. ¿Vas a matarme?  
-¿Matarte?-Alois no lo resistió y se echó a reír, encorvándose hacia atrás-. No Ciel, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?  
-Bueno… yo siempre creí que tú querías matarme.  
-Ciel, Ciel, eres tan ingenuo. Claro que quiero matarte, pero no ahora, éste no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para eso. Ahora lo que más me interesa es otra cosa-el rubio se impulsó hacia adelante y su rostro quedó situado junto al de su hermosa presa. Sin más sonrió y lamió la mejilla del chico, no con suavidad sino que la lamió a su gusto, de manera prolongada, y cuando se separó un rastro de baba podía apreciarse en ella-. Lo que más deseo en este momento… es tu cuerpo Ciel.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del conde, quien de pronto había recuperado todas las luces y miraba atónito al rubio. ¿Había escuchando bien? ¿Alois Trancy quería su **cuerpo**? Varias imágenes recorrieron su mente y comenzó a palidecer. Tenía que salir de allí, si llegaba al salón del baile no había manera en la que volvieran a atacarlo, habría frustrado sus planes, luego se marcharía de allí junto a Sebastian y Lizzie, pues temía dejarla al alcance de sus manos, y no volvería a acercarse a Alois. El único problema era cómo haría todo eso. Sintió las manos del muchacho recorrerlo por sobre la tela del vestido, estremeciéndolo. De pronto tuvo una idea. Ciel se aferró con fuerza a la cabecera de la cama y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de sus piernas, pateó al chico con fuerza, mandándolo a volar. Al ver que había caído al suelo, aturdido, se puso en movimiento. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, o más bien se tambaleó pues aún era presa de los efectos de la droga. Tomó la manija y de pronto todo su plan se desmoronó. Quizás había subestimado a Alois o quizás la droga en verdad había hecho estragos con su sentido común, lo que sí era una realidad era que la puerta estaba cerrada. Ciel cayó de rodillas al suelo, debilitado por el esfuerzo, y se volvió hacia su cazador. El rubio ya se había recuperado del golpe y no solo estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento del Phantomhive, sino que estaba furioso. El conde iba a cobrarlo muy caro.

* * *

Sebastian sintió la sangre correr por su espalda. Se encontraba en una mala posición, apoyado contra un árbol sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo. Había intentado escapar del mayordomo de la familia Trancy en tres ocasiones, y en la primera había perdido su saco, en la segunda su camisa y en la tercera su pantalón. No comprendía la táctica de Faustus y en aquella situación no podía pensar mucho. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero a pesar de cerrar los ojos la burlona sonrisa de Claude seguía presente en su mente. Intentó moverse hacia la derecha, sintiendo como la corteza raspaba su espalda, pero su acompañante también se movió. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba que se sintiera así, intimidado, como un gato encerrado. No había mejor forma de describirlo, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Michaelis siempre había sido un mayordomo único, sin igual. Incluso había logrado sobrepasar a Agni, quien hasta hace poco tiempo había sido su único rival. Pero allí estaba de pronto ese sujeto, ese demonio que lo hacía estremecerse, ese hombre que había logrado lo que ningún otro había logrado antes. Por primera vez Sebastian Michaelis sentía temor. No temor del racional, no de ese que uno siente cuando se encuentra ante algo inexplicable, como en el caso de los humanos lo es la muerte, no. Él era plenamente consciente de su situación, sabía a dónde quería ir a parar Claude, y eso era lo que más le asustaba, el hecho de tener que compartir con aquel desagradable ser lo que hasta el momento solo se había atrevido a compartir con su amo Ciel. Era consciente de que en aquel momento el lazo que lo unía únicamente a su amo, además del contrato que habían establecido, podía llegar a su fin.

-¿Te crees acaso merecedor de mi cuerpo?-preguntó simplemente, como si estuvieran hablando de lo agradable que estaba la noche.  
-No importa si soy merecedor o no de él, lo importante es que no podrás escapar de mí Sebastian, y a juzgar por tu cara… tú también lo sabes-repuso Claude, mientras su sonrisa de depredador se ensanchaba aún más.  
-¿Dónde está él…?  
-Je… así que estás preocupado por el pequeño conde Phantomhive. No te preocupes por él, Ciel y su alteza están teniendo su propia fiesta personal, déjalos divertirse un rato-le explicó Faustus-. ¿Acaso armarás un escándalo con tanta gente presente? Sebastian, por una vez en tu vida deja tus jueguitos de lado y entrégate a lo que en verdad deseas.  
-Tú no sabes lo que yo deseo.  
-Claro que lo sé, en lo más profundo de tu desagradable persona deseas a Ciel Phantomhive en cuerpo y alma. Pero tu adorado Ciel no está aquí en éste instante. Ya has poseído su cuerpo en más de una ocasión, y no intentes negármelo pues tengo mis métodos para obtener la verdad, y debo decirte que no son tan agradables como lo que en este momento pienso hacer contigo. Por otro lado, aquí me tienes a mí, dispuesto a divertirme un rato contigo, y sé que lo deseas Sebastian, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Así que… ¿qué te detiene? Eres un demonio, adelante, hazlo, acércate y toma la fruta prohibida.

Se mordió el labio con rabia. Por más que Claude se lo planteara de esa forma, él no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. Desde un principio había sabido quién era la víctima entre los dos y ello no cambiaba por unas simples palabras, podía ver la mala intención pintada en los ojos de su presa, ojos que no deseaban otra cosa más que verlo desnudo. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, él era generalmente quien llevaba la rienda en este tipo de situaciones, jamás había conocido a alguien que lograra someterlo, y aún así, teniendo en cuenta todo eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que avanzar sumisamente ante la tentativa idea de saborear la piel del otro demonio.

Claude sonrió con una insana satisfacción al sentir los labios de Sebastian en su cuello. A él no le importaba tener que corromper el cuerpo del otro demonio con tal de ver a su amo satisfecho, después de todo, sabía que Alois nunca lo había deseado o "amado" con la misma intensidad que al conde, después de todo, él no era más que una herramienta para conseguir lo que el rubio quería. Para el rubio tan solo era un juego, un juego de venganza. Sabía que en aquel momento no tomaría provecho de la situación para obtener el alma de Ciel, después de todo, la personalidad infantil de Alois se oponía a los finales rápidos. Él jugaría con su presa hasta destruirla emocionalmente, y después, si no había perdido el interés en el juego para aquel entonces, reclamaría su premio. No, aquella noche tan solo era un capricho, un juego más de los tantos que el rubio llevaba a cabo.

* * *

Alois, algo frustrado, se había obligado a atar a Ciel para poder contenerlo, aunque no podía negarlo, le excitaba de sobremanera el terror del muchacho. El enojo ya había pasado, tan solo habían bastado unos cuantos golpes para enseñarle quien mandaba en aquel lugar. Ahora el muchacho volvía a estar algo atontado, pero nada de lo que no se recuperara rápidamente. Mientras le daba un respiro, el rubio se había dedicado a dar vueltas por la habitación, resoplando, estaba perdiendo un tiempo que podía ser muy valioso.

Ciel comenzó a recobrar la compostura poco a poco, finalmente cuando estuvo del todo cuerdo intentó soltarse de los amarres, esa fue la señal para que Alois se acercara a él sonriendo. El rubio se sentó a su lado en la cama y sonrió burlonamente, como siempre que jugaba un juego que sabía que podía ganar.

-Alguien se ha portado muy mal-dijo con un tono que hiciera que a Ciel le hirviera la sangre-. Pero no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor por ello. Es más, me disculpo, sé que está mal pegarles a las mujeres.  
-¿¡Qué dices!-el conde se sintió furioso.  
-Sí, claro, eso eres, ¿no?-continuó burlándose el dueño de casa-. Vaya Ciel, es una lástima, si fueras mi sirviente te dejaría vestirte así todo lo que quisieras, serías mi muñequita, el tesoro de mi colección.  
-¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame de una vez!-gritó, pero una nueva bofetada cruzó su rostro, una más de las tantas que había recibido ya aquella noche.  
-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu amo… Ciel.  
-¡No eres mí…!-al ver que Alois se disponía a abofetearlo nuevamente, su tono de voz bajó considerablemente, y fue entonces que se percató de una sensación que ya había olvidado pues no la sentía muy a menudo, tenía miedo-. Lo siento…  
-Vaya, así está mejor-rió Alois-. ¿Ves que no es tan complicado comportarse? Puede que las mujeres sean hermosas pero generalmente les va mejor cuando se están calladas, mira a Hannah sino, o apuesto a que tampoco te aguantas que tu prometida hable tonterías, no eres de ese tipo de personas. Puede que ahora seas controlado pero… ya verás es cuestión de tiempo. Por ello yo me conformo con alguien como tú.

Ciel permaneció enmudecido sin saber que contestar. El rubio sonrió con satisfacción, sabiendo que había no solo humillado al conde, sino que también lo había hecho dudar de sí mismo. Se inclinó al cuello del joven, comenzando a lamer y mordisquear los puntos que Claude le había mostrado antes. El rubio estaba satisfecho, sí, pero no del todo, aún quería reclamar su postre. Se sorprendió al ver que Phantomhive no oponía resistencia alguna, probablemente en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupado luchando su propia batalla como para darse cuenta de lo que él le estaba haciendo. Poco a poco las ropas fueron quedando olvidadas en el piso. Le agradaba ver a Ciel vestido de chica, le divertía, pero tenía una clara preferencia por el cuerpo desnudo del joven. Una vez que pudo contemplar la desnudes parcial de su presa, sonrió y se acercó a besar sus labios, comenzando primero de un modo suave para luego adquirir mayor velocidad y pasión. No se imaginaba en aquellos momentos que los finos labios de Ciel quedarían hinchados al final de su juego, después de tantos besos. No se molestó en tener ningún cuidado con él, Alois tan solo buscaba una satisfacción final, y no se detendría hasta obtenerla.

* * *

Lizzie había salido de la mansión Trancy para tomar un poco de aire. Estaba cansada de tanto bailar y esperaba poder pasar un rato junto a Ciel, pero el chico no aparecía por ninguna parte. La rubia permaneció en el patio unos instantes, corría un viento agradable en aquel lugar. A su lado estaba sentada Paula, quien como siempre, no consentía dejarla sola. La chica suspiró con tristeza, estaba preocupada. Sebastian tampoco estaba en el salón principal, en donde la mayoría de la gente se encontraba bailando y disfrutando de la comida, pero aún así sabía que el muchacho no se había ido pues había visto a Finnie instantes antes, bailando con Bard y Maylene. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo a Ciel? Aquella pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de que su prometido necesitaba ayuda. Desechó la idea de su cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que el conde siempre la regañaba por preocuparse tanto por él. Quizás tan solo se estaba haciendo la cabeza como siempre y Sebastian había acompañado a su amo al baño, algo tan simple como eso.

Debía estar agradecida de estar tan lejos del bosque, de ser así habría escuchado un grito que probablemente la torturaría toda su vida mediante pesadillas.

* * *

-Vaya, no pensé que gritarías de esa forma-rió Claude-. Y eso que tan solo fue un dedo.

Seguían en aquel claro del bosque, Sebastian se había rendido ante las caricias del otro y ahora se hallaba sin prenda alguna con los antebrazos apoyados contra el tronco contra el que él mismo había estado antes. La situación era completamente distinta y diversas marcas podían apreciarse sobre su pálida piel, marcas que Claude se había encargado de realizar.

-Eres un demonio, conoces exactamente qué puntos tocar y qué presión debes ejercer para excitarme. Ahora mismo estoy tan caliente que podría agarrarte y dar vuelta la situación, entonces serías tú quien estaría desnudo contra este cochino árbol mientras tu maldito trasero es corrompido, así que no me pidas que no grite porque necesito alguna forma de descargarme en paz-se defendió Sebastian.  
-Vale, vale, si vas a ponerte así grita todo lo que quieras… pero por demás mantén tu boca cerrada-lo calló Faustus, metiendo un segundo dedo que hiso estremecer por completo a Sebastian-. Veo que te gusta, al fin de cuentas tú eres siempre el que maneja la situación cuando te encuentras con tu amo pero… ¿alguna vez te la han metido?  
-No, nunca…-respondió el otro, con sinceridad.  
-Oh amigo-rió Claude, introduciendo un tercer y último dedo, moviéndolos dentro del cálido cuerpo de su amante-. No puedo creerlo, tienes que estar de broma. ¿De verdad nunca te han dado por atrás?  
-Ya te dije que no.  
-Bueno… es delicioso-dijo el de las gafas, sin más-. Pero siendo tu primera vez… va a dolerte… y yo me divertiré con tu dolor. ¡Qué buena suerte que esta noche es halloween! Si los invitados del baile llegan a escuchar tus gritos no pensaran que es más que un montaje para asustarlos. Nunca me ha interesado mucho este día… ahora estoy comenzando a disfrutarlo.

* * *

Cualquiera que hubiese entrado a la habitación de Alois Trancy en aquel momento se habría quedado duro como una piedra contemplando la ardiente escena que se llevaba a cabo en aquel lugar. Las ropas de ambos jóvenes se encontraban ahora desparramadas por el piso mientras ambos cuerpos se rozaban el uno contra el otro sin descanso. Los gemidos lo inundaban todo. Ciel había luchado arduamente por mantener su boca cerrada, pero cuando el placer había sido tan grande ya no pudo soportarlo más y finalmente una cadena de sonidos había comenzado a brotar de sus labios. Aún así, tal y como le correspondía, Alois lo admitía: Ciel era un hueso duro de roer. Todavía permanecía atado, y es que en las ocasiones en las que el rubio lo había intentado soltar, la sucesión de golpes y patadas por parte de su presa lo habían obligado a mantenerlo en ese estado.

Ciel no sabía cuánto más resistiría. De momento su cordura era más fuerte que la tentación, pero ¿qué haría cuando eso cambiara? No podía rendirse bajo la influencia de Trancy, tenía que ser fuerte, no quería darle aquel gusto. Las caricias del rubio comenzaban a descender lentamente y, por la forma en la que lo tocaba, el conde pensaba que al final de aquella noche no habría ni una parte de su pequeño cuerpo que el otro no habría acariciado, lamido o disfrutado. De pronto algo lo hiso gritar de placer y su espalda se encorvó, tirando de sus brazos y lastimándolos. La lengua de Alois recorría ahora su miembro en toda su longitud. La lengua trazaba círculos a su alrededor, subiendo y bajando provocativamente. Ciel se aferró con fuerza a su amarre, cerró los ojos con fuerza y finalmente sucumbió al placer.

-Más…-suplicó con una voz que no reconoció como suya. Sintió como se ruborizaba, pero yo no había allí lugar para la vergüenza, por lo que simplemente repitió-. Más, no te detengas… aa…  
-Vaya-dijo Alois en actitud de victoria-. Así que finalmente te has rendido… Disculpa, no te entendí, ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
-Que… me la chupes…-susurró Ciel en un tono bajo que dejaba muy en claro la rabia que sentía.  
-¿Qué cosa? Perdón, estoy algo sordo.  
-¡Ya cállate y chúpamela!-exclamó el otro al tiempo que un fuerte color carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas-. ¿Contento?  
-Contento-afirmó el rubio, retomando su trabajo.

* * *

El grito de Sebastian lo inundó todo. Algunos pájaros, asustados por aquel sonido, que parecía tan fuera de lugar, se elevaron al cielo, alejándose a un lugar más tranquilo. Tal como Claude le había advertido, dolía. El mayordomo de la familia Trancy sonrió, satisfecho por poder contemplar lo que muy pocos tenían la suerte de ver: los fuertemente cerrados ojos de Sebastian lo convertían en una especie de ángel. La sangre corría desde la boca hasta el mentón, y es que el morocho mordía con fuerza su labio inferior para evitar que más gritos salieran se su boca. Por más preparación que Claude le había dado no podía hacer nada contra el tamaño de su miembro, que era simplemente enorme. Además Sebastian estaba acostumbrado a ser el que se encargaba de darle a los demás, jamás lo habían penetrado en su vida, y ahora, confundido, no entendía como podía gustarle eso a alguien.

-Relájate Sebastian… estás muy tenso y así no disfrutarás…-le susurró Claude a su oído.  
-¿C-cómo se supone que deba disfrutar esto?-inquirió, sin abrir los ojos.  
-Ya casi, espera un poco más… aa… estás tan estrecho mi querido Sebastian…-ronroneó Faustus, bajando una mano para comenzar a masturbarlo sin salir de su cuerpo-. Me encanta esta sensación… no hay nadie como Alois desde luego, pero aún así… aa… aa… tu cuerpo…

Las embestidas eran cada vez más violentas. Claude se encontraba en su propio paraíso de placer, ignorando los quejidos del otro. Aún así eso no le impidió percatarse de algo, poco a poco los lastimeros sonidos que Michaelis realizaba se habían ido transformando en gemidos, gemidos de placer. Sebastian había perdido el control de su cuerpo, que ahora se arqueaba en busca de un mayor contacto entre los dos. Su rostro había cambiado completamente, ya no cerraba la boca, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello, aún así lo único que brotaba de ella eran sonidos placenteros.

-¿No era que no te gustaba?-preguntó Claude, con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz.  
-Bueno… ahora me gusta… además, mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, pienso cobrármelo-repuso-. Ahora cállate y sigue, o no me digas que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer.  
-Michaelis… estás jugando con fuego-le dijo el de los anteojos, dejándose provocar por su nuevo amante.  
-Soy un demonio, me gusta jugar con fuego…-ahora era Sebastian quien ronroneaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Claude lo tomó del cabello y, jalándolo hacia atrás, lo hiso voltear y lo besó con furia, sin salir de él.

* * *

Finalmente estaba libre. Ciel se había calmado ya y Alois había accedido a soltarle los brazos. Ahora estos se entrelazaban detrás del cuello del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia él en una lucha de besos cargados de pasión y desenfreno. El conde miró al joven que estaba sobre él, una sincera preocupación se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿No crees que Elizabeth esté preocupada?-inquirió-. Ya sé que es algo despistada pero estoy seguro de que ya debe de haber notado mi ausencia.  
-¿Te importa eso ahora?-preguntó Alois, besándolo nuevamente. Cuando se hubo separado Ciel sonrió como aquel que está llevando a cabo una travesura.  
-No-admitió.  
-Vale, ¿entonces qué va? Déjala que se preocupe. Lo importante es que disfrutes… después de todo es halloween, podría pensar que le estás haciendo una broma o algo sin importancia. Y ahora ya no pienses más en ella, no me hagas golpearte nuevamente.  
-Esta noche es nuestra…-susurró Ciel, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable color rojo-. No puedo creer que dije eso…  
-Pero lo dijiste y eso es lo importante-dijo él, calmándolo-. Es la primera vez que eres sincero conmigo. Me refiero a… no inducidamente.  
-¿Inducidamente?  
-¿Te has dado cuenta de todas las cosas que tuve que hacerte solo para que aceptaras que te gusta?-se quejó Alois.  
-Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora cállate y sigue con lo tuyo-le ordenó Ciel.  
-Vaya, veo que es difícil complacerte.  
-Desde luego, aunque sé que tú nunca estarás al nivel de Sebastian, inténtalo si quieres-lo desafió.

Aquello hirió al rubio en el orgullo. Cuando se decidió a continuar el ritual que habían dejado a medio camino ya no se mostró tan comprensivo, ahora cada vez que sus labios se situaban en algún punto del cuerpo de Ciel, éste no podía evitar arquearse de placer. Alois estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, y no se conformaría tan solo con un simple orgasmo por parte del conde, no, él seguiría con ello volviéndolo una especie de tortura, consciente de que, finalmente, cuando Phantomhive se desplomara en la cama completamente agotado, sus labios pronunciarían las palabras que ahora tanto quería escuchar, algo que lo humillaría… "lo siento". De esa forma sería él quien habría pisoteado el orgullo del otro y no al revés. Se separó lentamente para observar su obra. El joven tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su boca levemente abierta, formando de esta manera una expresión de placer. Su cuello tenía tantas marcas que estaba completamente rojo, los dientes y la boca de Trancy se habían encargado de ello. Alois se relamió los labios, encantado con el sabor que la piel del otro poseía. Se inclinó nuevamente y poco a poco comenzó a trazar un camino de besos, mordiscos y saliva a lo largo del pecho del joven situado debajo de él, camino que poco a poco se fue expandiendo, volviéndose cada vez más ancho. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa pervertida se dibujara en su rostro al escuchar los gemidos que su hermoso amante daba, cada vez más altos y más roncos. No tardaría en comenzar a gritar, y es que Alois era muy bueno en lo que hacía, después de todo, Claude había sido un increíble maestro.

El mayor se centró en los rosados pezones de Ciel, deseaba ponerlos duros. Su traviesa lengua trazó círculos alrededor del izquierdo, para luego cerrar su boca sobre éste, succionando una y otra vez. El conde se arqueó cuando, de pronto, un dedo se introdujo dentro de él, no porque doliera sino porque lo había tomado por sorpresa, y la combinación de ambas sensaciones era realmente placentera. Alois se sorprendió al ver lo húmedo y estrecho que era Ciel. Jamás había penetrado a un chico anteriormente, pero estaba claro que su miembro no entraría allí. Era inexperto en ese sentido, sabía en qué consistían las sensaciones que uno experimentaba en el momento, después de todo había pasado por ello en más de una ocasión y de verdad le encantaba hacerlo con Claude, pero siempre se había preguntado como algo tan grande entraría en un lugar tan pequeño. Se lo preguntaría a Claude una vez que aquella noche concluyera. Por ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en Ciel. Estaba nervioso por ser su primera vez en papel dominante, pero aún así sus manos se movían solas, y mientras el cerraba su boca sobre el segundo pezón, sin quitar el dedo de la entradita de Phantomhive, otro dedo se introdujo en ella y la otra mano se propulsó directamente al miembro del chico. El menor soltó un respingo y Alois sonrió. Sin utilizar las manos se separó lentamente de Ciel para mirarlo a los ojos, sus manos continuaban con la tarea de darle placer al chico. El conde se mordía ahora los labios. Tenía la mirada vuelta hacia un costado, y con las mejillas sonrojadas parecía un niño inocente… claro que el rubio sabía que tan solo era pura apariencia.

-Veo que te gusta…-rió Alois-. Te gusta que te den, ¿verdad Ciel?-no obtuvo respuesta a lo que se echó a reír.

De pronto los tres dedos que ahora bailaban dentro del interior del último de los Phantomhive salieron de allí, arrancando un leve quejido de la boca del chico. No tuvo tiempo ni para respirar, Alois lo había tomado de la cadera y lo había vuelto boca abajo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que no era tan débil como él creía. Lo obligó a colocarse en cuatro, sabía lo que ahora vendría, cerró los ojos, listo para recibir al otro en su interior, pero nada pasó. La lengua del rubio se deslizó lentamente por su entradita, comenzando a hacer presión. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ciel. Sebastian jamás le había hecho algo así, pero a pesar de todo era una sensación agradable, distinta y que obtuvo gemidos a modo de respuesta. Estuvieron así jugando unos momentos, hasta que Alois se apartó. El rubio no entró en el enseguida, simplemente lo tomó de la cadera con fuerza. El menor comenzaba a cansarse pensando que no entraría más, pero fue cuando abrió la boca para quejarse que sintió como Alois se enterraba completamente en él. El grito de placer de Ciel lo inundó todo.

* * *

Ser demonio tenía sus ventajas, llevaban varios minutos haciéndolo de una manera tan brutal que a cualquiera que no supiera lo que ellos eran le habría parecido que Claude estaba violando a Sebastian. Aún así el tiempo ni la fuerza parecía molestar a Sebastian, quien tan solo disfrutaba. Habían cambiado de posición. La espalda de Michaelis quedaría lastimada luego de eso pero no le importaba en absoluto, no le importaba la fricción que ejercía su espalda al frotarse contra la corteza del árbol, no le importaba la sangre que ahora chorreaba lentamente por el tronco de éste, tan solo le importaba besar a Claude, y que él le diera más. Ninguno cedía terreno en cuanto a los besos, apasionados e igualmente descontrolados. Los dedos de Sebastian se enredaban en el cabello de su amante, manteniéndolo de esa manera en su posición, sin poder separarse de él. Su otra mano había encontrado trabajo que hacer también, y ahora se encargaba de bombear su pene una y otra vez, no le faltaba mucho para correrse. Por otro lado, una de las manos de Faustus sujetaba a Sebastian fuertemente por la cadera, mientras la otra se encontraba apoyada sobre el tronco, a la altura del cuello del otro. Ya no habían gritos de placer, tan solo unos gemidos lograban escapar de sus bocas, pues la gran mayoría eran ahogados entre tantos besos. Claude hiso fuerza hacia atrás y se separó de Sebastian, mirándolo a los ojos, sin molestarse en acomodar sus lentes, los cuales se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Voy a correrme dentro-le aseguró, y en el momento en que sonrió, sus anteojos fueron a parar al suelo con un sonido que parecía fuera de lugar.  
-Hazlo-contestó Sebastian, quien a su vez sonrió-. Yo voy a llenar tu pecho de leche.  
-Y luego me la lamerás con tu sensual lengua-repuso Claude, para luego volver a retomar el rito de besos.

Tal como ambos pronosticaron, no duraron mucho más. Durante unos momentos los besos se habían detenido y los gemidos se habían adueñado del terreno nuevamente. Claude había aumentado el ritmo. Sebastian estaba más que satisfecho, para ser su primera vez haciéndolo de aquella manera, jamás le habían dado de esa forma. Su mente estaba completamente nublada por el placer, pero aún así contó uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete. Siete fueron los segundos que tardó en correrse. Un chorro de semen brotó de la punta de su miembro, manchándolos tanto a él como al otro, quien se corrió luego de unas diez embestidas más. De pronto el mundo pareció darse vuelta y caer sobre ellos. Ambos estaban ahora en el suelo, agotados, pues aunque podrían haberlo hecho durante más tiempo, habían gastado todas sus energías al hacerlo de una manera tan potente. Sebastian sintió como los fluidos se escurrían por entre sus piernas y suspiró, tendría que ir a lavarse antes de regresar a la fiesta. Había dejado solo a su amo en manos de Alois Trancy, quien podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa con él en ese mismo instante, pero lo más asombroso de todo es que, en aquel momento, ello se vio transportado a un segundo plano. No le importaba lo que Alois y Ciel podrían estar haciendo en ese momento. La mente de Sebastian tan solo estaba dispuesta a pensar en una cosa en aquel momento, por lo que, haciendo caso a su instinto, unió sus labios con los de Claude.

Allí se quedaron ambos durante un buen rato, besándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, conscientes de que no se amaban pero también de que jamás tendrían ninguna otra noche como aquella.

* * *

Lizzie suspiró cansada. Quería irse a casa pero no podía hacerlo, quería despedirse de Ciel pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Paula había intentado convencerla de que aquello no tenía importancia pero aún así ella, caprichosa como siempre, se había empecinado en buscarlo. Se encontraba ahora caminando por un pasillo, lejos de la fiesta. Se encontraba sola, Bard se había encargado de ello al sacar a bailar a su acompañante, y ella había aprovechado el momento para escabullirse. Suspiró triste. No parecía haber nadie en aquella parte de la mansión, y sin embargo… algo la inducía a continuar caminando.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?-preguntó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas y la rubia soltó un grito de terror. La habían sorprendido, entre el hecho de que la mansión estaba oscura en aquella zona, nada más iluminada por unas velas situadas en candelabros a lo largo del pasillo, y el hecho de que hasta un instante antes pensaba que estaba sola, su corazón casi da un vuelvo. Volteó y suspiró aliviada al encontrarse frente a la sirvienta de la familia Trancy-. Perdone, la he asustado.  
-No, está bien-dijo Lizzie, una vez ya calmada-. L-lo siento, yo… estaba buscando el baño y bueno…  
-Ya veo-Hannah asintió-. El baño está en la anteúltima habitación del fondo, a la derecha.  
-Muchísimas gracias-sonrió la chica, quien luego realizó una leve reverencia y fue hasta el baño. Cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de la mujer volvió a salir y continuó su camino, suspirando, y subió las escaleras que había al fondo del pasillo.

No había nadie en el corredor de arriba, pero aún así se escuchaba un curioso sonido, como una melodía. La curiosidad invadió a Elizabeth, quien fisgona como siempre comenzó a caminar, buscando la fuerte de aquel extraño sonido. Poco a poco se fue acercando a una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta, se podía apreciar una atenuada iluminación a través de una ranura. De pronto dejó de caminar, creyendo escuchar mal. Aquello no era música, aquello… eran gemidos. Se acercó a la puerta, temiendo lo que vería, pero ninguna de las ideas que se le pudieron haber ocurrido en el corto tramo hasta la puerta la prepararon para lo que vio.

* * *

Ciel sentía como el semen brotaba de su entradita, resbalando por sus piernas. Era la cuarta vez que Alois se corría dentro de él, el maldito tenía una resistencia increíble. Lo habían hecho en distintas posiciones: en primer lugar él se había colocado en cuatro, como normalmente se haría, en segundo lugar el rubio se había sentado en la cama y lo había sentado a él sobre su miembro, obligándolo a cabalgar mientras se besaban, luego lo habían repetido pero parados. Ahora Ciel se encontraba arrodillado en la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza, mientras Alois estaba de pie en el suelo. Se lamentó al pensar en las marcas que quedarían en su cadera por la presión que el rubio hacía al mantenerlo en su sitio. No eran las únicas marcas que el infeliz se había atrevido a dejarle. En el transcurso de aquel tiempo, Trancy se había divertido a lo grande explorando todo el cuerpo de Ciel, y él jamás se había sentido tan desprotegido. No había ninguna zona de su blanca piel que no hubiese sido probada por aquellos labios o mordida por los blancos dientes del muchacho. En más de una ocasión lo había hecho sangrar, pero aquello no tenía importancia, después de todo, había sido la experiencia más placentera que había pasado en su vida, aunque claro, jamás admitiría eso en voz alta.

Y a pesar de todo ahora se sentía agotado, los párpados habían comenzado ya a cerrarse y estaba tan agitado que no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, incluso sus piernas temblaban, incapaces ya de soportar el cuerpo de Ciel por mucho tiempo más. Alois se corrió por cuarta vez y el conde, al igual que en las anteriores ocasiones, se encorvó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un ronco grito de placer. Sonrió pensando que el rubio estaría satisfecho pero no fue así. El muchacho lo tomó del cabello y lo tiró al suelo, obligándolo a arrodillarse en él y a lamerle el miembro. El Phantomhive miró su expresión antes de engullirlo, era una expresión divertida, Alois no estaba cansado pues aquello se había transformado en un juego para él, y él nunca se cansaba de los juegos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que el otro quería, pero se negaba a hacerlo, no, de ninguna manera le pediría perdón a aquel desgraciado, aunque fuera el desgraciado más hermoso del universo, aparte de su mayordomo, claro. Se separó del cuerpo de Alois y lo miró retadoramente.

-No lo diré-dijo sinceramente-. Y lo sabes.  
-Y tú sabes que yo no pararé hasta que no lo digas, es como una ruleta, damos vueltas y vueltas, cuando lo digas la ruleta se detendrá y te dejaré ir.  
-Por favor…-suplicó-. Estoy cansado, no tengo tanta resistencia como tú.  
-¿De verdad? Y eso que tú no has hecho nada, tan solo te quedabas allí mientras yo hacía todo el trabajo.  
-¿No hay… otra forma?...-inquirió Ciel, aunque en ese momento no se imaginaba de lo mucho que se arrepentiría de aquella pregunta.

* * *

Lizzie mantenía los labios fuertemente cerrados y era consciente de que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Se alejó de la habitación, segura de que aquello no era más que una jugada que su mente, manipulada por el exceso de bebida, le producía. Regresó al salón y vio a Paula buscándola, nerviosa. Al verla la mujer suspiró aliviada y se acercó a ella.

-Señorita, ¿dónde estaba? Me tenía preocupada.  
-Estaba en el baño-respondió ella-. Paula, ¿podemos irnos? Me duele la cabeza.  
-Pero… ¿no quería despedirse de su prometido?  
-No, déjalo, tan solo vámonos.

Puede que Elizabeth se convenciera de lo que ella había visto era tan solo producto de la fantasía, pero eso no impidió que su ropa interior quedara tan húmeda como su entrepierna, así como tampoco podría evitar los sueños que por la noche la asecharían durante mucho tiempo, sueños en los que Ciel Phantomhive y Alois Trancy realizaban todas sus fantasías solo para que ella pudiera contemplarlos.

* * *

La fiesta había sido todo un éxito y Alois Trancy amaneció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al día siguiente. Claude había salido a resolver unos asuntos aquella mañana, pero aquello no le importaba en absoluto, después de todo tenía un suplente de chef nuevo, aunque esa no era la razón por la que estaba feliz. Una hermosa joven se acercó empujando el carrito con el desayuno, hasta situarlo junto al rubio, y luego comenzó a servir. Observó a Hannah, parada junto a los trillizos con la vista clavada en el piso. Luego observó a su nueva sirviente. No era permanente pero sí estaría allí una buena temporada y él estaba más que satisfecho por eso. Cuando la chica estaba apartándose, Alois se lo impidió, tomándola por la muñeca.

-¿Qué no piensas saludarme?-preguntó, con ese característico tono burlón que adquiría su voz cuando se encontraba disfrutando de algo.  
-Buenos días señor Trancy…-dijo ella, con una voz suave y cargada de vergüenza.  
-Buenos días… mi querido Ciel.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **Geniaaal~ al fin lo estoy subiendo, no lo puedo creer. Dios, este fanfic me dio un dolor de cabeza terrible. Encima se me empezaron a acumular ideas para otros fanfics en la cabeza pero como no había terminado de escribir éste, me negaba a empezar otro. Bueno, sinceramente me encanta el capítulo en el que Ciel aparece vestido de mujer, me encanta ese vestido y además le quedaba hermoso, por eso decidí jugar un poco con eso. A Alois le gustan los juegos y me es fácil imaginarlo con un fetichismo como aquel, así que... simplemente brotó. En un principio este iba a ser un simple AloisxCiel, pero no se me ocurría forma de distraer a Sebastian, por lo que después de pensarlo bastante dije "¿qué mejor forma de distraerlo que tener sexo con Claude?" xDD así que así quedó, y como se imaginarán, es Sebastian a quien luego se refiere por cocinero suplente. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews. Éste fue el primer desafío que me hicieron y espero haberlo cumplido a la altura de las expectativas, me divertí mucho ante el panorama de "desafío". Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
